


speculation

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville RPF
Genre: Community: rps100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-16
Updated: 2004-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The latest 'dillo news (*snickers*) inspired this drabble. And thanks to the mad word slashing skillz of the ever-fabulous gothphyle, it shrunk from 145 to 100 words, and has an ending! *laughs*</p></blockquote>





	speculation

His mouth fell open in shock. Chuckling turned to laughter, attracting Michael's attention.

"What's so funny?"

"Dude. You have to see this. Those thin blue pants you wore in Asylum? Your fans have some, uh...interesting ideas. And pictures."

Michael leaned over his shoulder to peer at the computer screen. "They screencapped my dick again, huh? Well...it *is* quite impressive." Michael nudged him with his shoulder.

He clasped Michael's hip, thumb stroking the skin just above his waistband. "They can speculate, but *I* know the truth." He leered at Michael.

"And aren’t you glad?" Michael’s kiss ended the discussion.

**Author's Note:**

> The latest 'dillo news (*snickers*) inspired this drabble. And thanks to the mad word slashing skillz of the ever-fabulous gothphyle, it shrunk from 145 to 100 words, and has an ending! *laughs*


End file.
